No loose ends
by xXHalloweenxMightyXx
Summary: Melanie's mother worked at the DWMA but died tragically when Mel was just ten years old. As a weapon, Melanie seeks a meister. Her meister just so happens to be the son of the one person who helped her to be the person she was now. *Rated T for strong language and sensitive situations* OCxOC. Minor OCxKid*?*
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my goodness is Lexii reopening her Soul Eater Fanfiction? Yes she is! I've redone the ****_entire_**** story line. Fit with NEW CHARACTERS! Maybe, MAAYBEE, there will be Soul Eater Not! characters. I haven't started the manga yet but I plan to soon when school ends and by that time I should be up to the time when they come into the story line. So, I want you guys SIKED to read this. I've been watching****_ a lot_**** of British you tubers for... Research... of British slang since I tend to write in a ****_lot_**** of British characters. So Melanie will now seem British for sure. Then, I've sadly deleted Miya from this story until I think of a way to entrance her. Sorry guys! Well you can find out more of the changes in the Fanfic if you read!**

**Disclaimer: xXHalloweenxMightyXx in no way owns Soul Eater. She is not exploiting this story for any reason but the enjoyment of others. If she was, she would be exploiting it to mind control you-. . . I mean to make you happy. Yeah, to make you happy.**

"What's happening Ma'?" Asked a little girl's voice. _Shakily_, the larger woman labeled as mom pressed her hand gently over the child's mouth and whispered some instructive words into her ear.

"Stay quiet honey. Things will be okay, when I say go I want you to run as fast as you can. Find a way to get to Nevada and get Lord Death's help." The American girl whispered. Her daughter had short brunette hair that cut off at her chin and a fringe that cut straight across, running just over her eyes. The mother's hair was just as the same, except the hair was longer and went underneath the shoulders.

"Ma', I'm scared. Why is daddy so angry?" The girl whispered quietly. The woman turned her daughter around so she faced herself.

"Daddy found something out that he wasn't meant to. He found some things out about you honey, your _special_ things." The mother repeated. The daughter's eyes widened.

"Daddy hates me?" The little girl asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, Daddy hates your special things." The mother kissed her daughter's forehead, pushing her fringe back. "He loves you."

The mother looked up at the closet door, opening it the tiniest crack. She peered around the empty bedroom glistening in the low moonlight. Slowly, she hid back into the closet, closing the crack back up.

"I want you to run, you hear me. Never look back. I don't care if you get scared, run. Find someway across the ocean to Nevada. Lord Death will take you in." The mother hesitated for the slightest second, staring at the glowing hazel eyes of her daughter that were glazed over with small tears. "_Go_." She whispered.

The little girl quickly turned on her feet, opening the closet door and running. Her father's men tried to retrieve her but she sped away from their large hands. Luckily, this particular girl had a large portion of energy. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to escape. The door, already being broken open, was easy to run out of. And as half the men (The other half having taken her mother already) chased her down the Mansion steps, the little girl jumped off the step, flipping into the trees and taking that as her way out.

The men had given up by now, the chase being a _huge_ failure.

Melanie continued on her feet, jumping on the branches until she was finally off of her old lot. She flipped off the last branch, landing on the stone ground with her hands and flipping back to her feet.

Maybe Gymnastics were going to be of some help.

Melanie zipped up her sweater and looked around. "Bloody bonkers. I'm only ten and she thinks that I could get all the way from London to Nevada by myself." Melanie muttered to herself, changing from her more aloof self to the actual Melanie. That of a smart ten year-old. Independent and dignified. No cutesy talk or tears here.

Melanie checked her surroundings, mostly normal people, unknowing of the events beyond the rich gates of Burton Manor. Melanie pulled her hood up and continued walking, acting like another one of the crowd. Unimportant to society.

Her next checkpoint was London City Airport. Surely she could find someway to get into America there. If not then she would for sure check out the docks, either way she would definitely find a way out of England.

"C-change?" Melanie's eyes wandered as she stopped in front of the homeless citizen. An elderly man sitting on the ground outside of a liquor store.

"So you could spend your money on alcohol? Do you think I'm bloody stupid? I know _exactly_ what kind of person you are, why you're here. Instead of just bloody sitting around, why don't you get up and find a job. Clean yourself up. Head over to a bus station and wash your face. Spend the money that sympathetic people give you in order to buy proper materials of grooming. That way you'll seem friendlier. From there you could possibly get more money and spend that on food materials, maybe even a motel if you're lucky enough. Good day sir." Melanie turned around with a small 'hmph' and walked off with her hands in her pockets.

The London streets were always just plain dangerous at a time of night like this, but nonetheless dangerous than her own home. No, not home anymore. House. Her old shelter, that's more like it. Now she needed to find shelter with a man she knew nothing more than a boss to her mother. Her mother, Emilia Burton, was a teacher at the DWMA. Emilia was just like Melanie herself, a weapon. They both transformed into guns.

Melanie shook off the thoughts of her mother. Emilia was long gone by now, most likely being interrogated or if she was lucky, **dead**.

"Excuse me, what's a young girl like you doing out so late?" A voice asked, snapping Melanie out of her daydreams. Melanie shook her head and looked up at the man standing in front of her, inspecting every aspect of him. Messy dark brown hair, green eyes, olive skin tone, lean frame. Couldn't be much more than 6 feet. Melanie blinked a couple times.

"I'm going to America." She said, surprising even herself. This man just looked so,_ trust able_.

"_America_?" The man let out a chuckle. "A small girl like you, all alone?"

"Yes." Melanie muttered through clenched teeth. She rolled her eyes as the man lent down to eye level with her.

"Alright, I'll get you there. I don't want you getting hurt and all." The man smiled before his eyes widened for a second. "Sorry, I must seem like a_ complete_ pervert! M-my name is Alex. Oh gosh, I seem like a pedofile don't I?"

Melanie nodded with a straight face which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Don't worry mister Alex sir. My name is Melanie. I won't call the cops but I won't hesitate to shoot you if you do any weirdo stuff." Melanie said with a large smile.

"W-wait. A little girl like you doesn't have a gun, does she?" Alex asked with bulging eyes. He stepped back a bit staring at Melanie as she laughed.

"Actually, since you're taking me all the way to Nevada. I might as well tell you that yes I do have a gun. A pistol as a matter of fact." Melanie looked at her arm and wrist, studying it confidently.

"Y-you. You're one of those reapers aren't you?" Alex asked, also studying Melanie's arm. Melanie nodded.

"Actually, I'm not a reaper. I'm a weapon." Melanie stated matter of factly. The two began walking down as Alex began to ask fascinated questions. "Why are you so interested in this?" Melanie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, I lived in America for a short while. I went to an academy, DWMA I think. A meister, I was a meister." Alex looked lost in his memories as his mouth spread into a smile.

"Did you have a weapon?" Melanie asked, pulling Alex from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Yeah I did. In fact, I _married_ her. She's doing some things for Lord Death currently so I've just been wandering around my home country till she gets back." Melanie nodded slowly. "Nevada, so you're going to the DWMA?"

"Yep. I have to talk to Lord Death about a couple things. My mother is or... _was_." Melanie's eyes glazed over for a second. "A teacher there. She was a weapon just like me."

"Wait, was? You mean.. Oh man I'm so sorry, now I'll for sure get you to Nevada." Alex lent down to eye level again with Melanie.

"You mean, you doubted ever taking me there in the first place."

Alex's eyes widened as he began to deny ever thinking those thoughts. Melanie smiled.

_Cute. This guy can't be older than 30 and he's already married. It must be someone that he really loves. Yet I can't get how she deals with him, he's like a shy 5 year old._ Melanie thought, blinking at Alex.

"Man, how old are you Mel?" Alex asked as they were just up the block from the airport.

"10." Melanie said monotonously.

"Wow, just like my son!" Alex exclaimed, amazed. Melanie's eyes widened at the mention of him having a son.

"You, you could_ reproduce_!?" Melanie jumped up, surprised.

"Is-is it _that_ much of a surprise?!"

Melanie and Alex went on forth through to their adventure to Nevada. They took an airplane using Melanie's expert ninja moves and Alex's money. They told each other their history, Melanie finding out Alex went to school with her mother. Melanie also found out a little more about Alex's son like how he went to a boarding school.

Sooner or later, Melanie and Alex were in Nevada. They both stepped out of the airport and looked at each other with looks of understanding.

**The end of their journey was now here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 2nd Chapter? Woot woot! I had this done for like a week but my router was being replaced so I had to wait. So here it is guys! Hope you enjoy!**

Melanie watched as the glistening starlight slowly disappeared into the bright sun. Orange taking over her natural lamp, then yellow, till a nice crisp blue sky was overhead.

"Perfect weather, for a perfect day." Melanie smiled, her thick British accent made her voice seem louder every so often.

Her feet kicked up and down on the roof of the girl's dormitory. She's lived here for four years. Here in Death City, Nevada. America. Her new home was implanted in the dorms for the DWMA. Where she was forced to make friends with older children who got to go on missions every other week and do all the things she wanted to do. Now it was finally her time to shine. Her first day as a Freshman at a school she knew so well. But this was the first time she would enter it, the first time she would enter as a student.

Since her time with the man she knew as Alex and nothing more, she had grown tremendously. Her height had grown six inches to a nice 5''6. Her body was that of a ten year old's still. Flat-chested and flat-bottomed. That didn't stop people from staring. Well at least the students she knew from living at the DWMA. The eldest ones she'd met had known her mother and were sad to hear about her death.

Currently, Melanie was waiting for the clock to tick 6:55 so she could walk the two minutes to school for orientation. She wore her usual clothing of a white v-neck tucked into denim shorts. Simple, typical. Her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs messily sprawled against her forehead. The creepy Nevada sun beat down on her causing a bead of sweat to drip down her forehead.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at Orientation?" Asked a voice. The voice sounded like that of a 'Valley girl'. Melanie's head snapped around to look at her tall blonde friend known as Kimona Kagura.

"Yeah five more bloody minutes damnit." Melanie swore under her breath as she waved Kimona away. But knowing the punctual upperclassmen, she wouldn't give up that easily.

"It's 6:55. You have to be there at precisely 7:00. Got it?" Kimona stepped forward and grabbed Melanie's shoulder, dragging her away from the edge.

"No!" Melanie shouted, jumping up and pushing Kimona off. "You have to be there at 7:00. I could be there whenever I want." Melanie narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"But, since I am excited, I'll leave now."

"Good." Kimona smirked. "I have class, you have Orientation. Let's leave together, kay?" Kimona smiled at Melanie. Melanie simply rolled her eyes as the two students left the rooftop together and escaped the Dormitory to head to their school building.

"Nervous?" Kimona asked, casting side glances at Melanie.

"Why should I be?" Melanie raised an eyebrow at Kimona.

"Well you don't have a meister yet. Or a weapon I guess since you want to be difficult. You have to also make new friends and now move into an actual Dorm room with other people."

"That's what all of us go through. We're all new, we're all ready. Speaking of though, where's your meister?" Kimona chuckled.

"Oh, Fallon is always late, remember? Annoys the heck out of me but we manage." Kimona pushed her blonde curls away from her eyes and looked up at the sky. "I hope you find a meister that connects just right to you like me and Fallon."

"Yeah. I hope I do too." The Brit looked around the somewhat empty hallway, her eyes wandering toward the group of recognizable freshman. She vaguely heard some shouts from where she stood.

"What's going on there?" Kimona's eyebrows furrowed toward the large crowd huddled around something.

"I don't know, but I won't stand here and wait to find out!" Melanie smirked flipping her shades out of her boots and pulling them on her face.

"Do you have to wear those every time you meet someone new?" Kimona rolled her eyes as Melanie ran away, ignoring her previous statement.

The brunette girl used her expert ninja skills to dive under the jeering freshman. No one even blinked at her. One second and she was in the middle staring at a weird short blue headed kid who was venting about his 'God like powers'.

"Tch... Yeah right, God like powers my ass." Melanie muttered under her breath.

"Huh? Oh what! Would you like to say that to my face you British brat!" The boy shouted. Melanie's eyes widened as she just realised she'd said that out loud. Oh great Melanie, you've drawn attention to yourself.

Might as well finish what you started.

"In fact, I would. I think you're being obnoxiously rude. This is the first day of school and we've all come to learn about what the next four years will be like. You just taught us that for the next four years, you'll be the most loudest, rude, annoying little prat."

The crowd fell silent as they stared at the two fourteen year olds staring each other down.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Out of all people! The Black*Star! I'm your god you peasant!"

"Hmph, you? God? I've seen much better. In fact, I see better than you when I look in the mirror."

A series of 'Ohh's drawled from the crowd as Black*Star hatefully glowered at Melanie.

"You wanna fight you British brat!?" Black*Star suddenly shouted. The crowd looked at Melanie's surprised face. Eyes widened, lips drawn apart. Her face fixed itself back to a glare and she nodded.

"Let's do this you little git!"

Five minutes later, the pair were standing ten feet apart as the same crowd, now larger, surrounded them.

"Hold it, hold it." A large man came out as the crowd separated for him. "If you're gonna fight, a teacher's gotta be there." Melanie clicked her tongue as she recognized a family friend, Sid. He nodded at her and she nodded back grateful that it was him of all people.

"I can't wait to pummel you-"

"Wait! You guys shouldn't be fighting, it's only the first day!" A girl with blonde pigtails shouted. Melanie quickly recognized her as Maka. Their parents had gone to school together. Well her parents and Melanie's mom. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes opposite Maka.

"Oh come on, don't be so uncool." A boy said, his hands in his pockets. He had spiky white hair.

"Excuse me, we come here to learn! We haven't even began choosing partners yet!" Maka crossed her arms and pouted. Melanie was losing her patience, and so was Black*Star.

"Are we gonna fight or what!" Black*Star shouted. He pounded his fist in the air when the crowd suddenly went silent.

A large red arrow pointing to the spot Melanie was once in blinked on screen as they all stared, confused.

"Ha! I didn't even lay a hand on her and she's already scared to fight the almighty Black*Star!"

"Wait, look!" Someone shouted and pointed up to the top of one of the red spikes where Melanie was standing with a smirk on her lips.

"I really hate people who talk in third person!" Melanie shouted. "Guess I'll have to take care of that!"

She jumped down doing a double back flip in mid-air as her foot positioned itself right on top of the kid's head just before she landed. As she did, she also landed a large blow to Black*Star's head. He doubled over to the ground in pain, grabbing his head as blood poured over from in between his blue spikes.

Melanie started to chuckle, even her laugh had a weird accent to it that some people fell in love with.

"You dumb prat, nowhere near the skills of this ninja." Melanie taunted.

"Hey, that was a lucky shot! There's no way you could beat the Amazing Black*Star if you actually fought like a man!"

"I'm not a man." Melanie muttered but got into stance anyways. "Fine though, let's do this."

"What'd I- Oh my god." Fallon stared at the fight in front of her then turned to Kimona for leverage of the situation.

"Oh, this smart ass kid and Melanie just got into a tussle, no biggie." Kimona waved it off like nothing.

"There's blood spurting out of that kid's head and you just say 'no biggie'!" Fallon's eyes widened as she pointed frantically at Black*Star.

"No. Biggie." Kimona muttered through clenched teeth and Fallon quickly slunk down, taking a step away from her weapon.

Melanie stared into the eyes of Black*Star. Taking in every inch of him, including his aroma. Which consisted of sweatiness and manliness. Well sweatiness.

Black*Star glared into the eyes of this girl who was supposedly called Melanie. What kind of stupid name was that? What was with her accent too? Was she from out of town or something?

So many questions drawled in his head as he glowered at her. She wasn't anything really. Small, petite. Well actually kind of tall with a lean build. But he couldn't really tell with that baggy v-neck.

Melanie shut her eyes for a second, suddenly feeling a rush of heat toward her eyes. It was happening once again. She was doing that special thing.

Three different timelines. The first one was obviously not the way to go, it resulted in her death! The second one was better but she lost the fight and somehow left the DWMA. The third one was just the way to go.

In order to get there, she had to wait for him to make the first hit.

Black*Star looked incredulously stupefied as Melanie shut her eyes tight, clenching them. He could see the redness in her face. The stiff silence broadened his suspicions. She was planning something, but exactly what? Aw, who cares. She had herself wide open, and she wasn't paying attention! This was the perfect chance for Black*Star to take a shot at the girl.

Quickly, Black*Star ran toward Melanie, grunting his whole way forth. His wavelength was rushing into his clenched fist so fast that he swore he could feel his power rising.

Melanie's eyes opened suddenly as she realized Black*Star finally made his move. It was a big one too, her chest felt like it was completely tore open and she flew back five feet. Her body collapsed on the ground and she breathed for a minute.

"Good one. But not good enough." Melanie stood up and flipped over to Black*Star, landing a perfect punch to the face. But Black*Star was fast, way too fast. He grabbed her knuckle, clenching it and went to slam her over but Melanie took the chance. She gripped his shoulder with her other hand and kneed him in the chest, then flipping over his body, using his shoulders as a trampoline, she jumped behind him and kicked him over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo! Third Chapter! Sorry this took so long, my focus lately has been on other stories. If you wanna read any of them just go follow me on Wattpad LexiiQ! Anyway, without further ado:**

**Disclaimer: xXHalloweenxMightyXx does not own Soul eater. She owns the original characters within the stories. All canon characters belong to Square Enix.**

"I win."

"Oh no you don't!" Black*Star immediately stood up and sent a gut-wrenching punch to Melanie's spine. Melanie doubled over and blocked the next one immediately.

The next minutes were basically Melanie dodging Black*Star's punches and the crowd around them staying quiet. What Melanie did next was what she had planned the entirety of the time.

Melanie grabbed his fist and twisted it flipping over and onto her knees. Her breath shortened as she let out a long sigh. Black*Star kneeled on the floor breathing heavily. They both were out of breath... And energy.

"Truce." Melanie breathed.

"Truce."

"Man, one minute that dude was totally hyped up the next you completely wiped him out. What was that about Mel?"

"It's all about showing your enemy they can't win in the end, in fact, no one could." Melanie shrugged, answering Fallon's question. "How was class today?"

"Ugh, hated it. But me and Kimona are planning on taking a mission to get the year started next week. We should reach 99 keishen souls by the end of the year." Melanie nodded and leaned against the wall her bed was pressed against.

Suddenly the door opened and Kimona walked in, looked at Melanie, and smiled.

"There's a boy at the main entrance of the girls' dorm waiting for you. I think you have a secret admirer." Kimona teased, pressing in Melanie's nose. Melanie's eyes widened.

"A b-boy?" She stuttered. She'd always had a problem talking to guys. Well guys who weren't jerks. "For me?" Melanie pointed to her self.

"Yeah for you. Get down there and show this guy your stunning british charm!" Fallon basically pushed Melanie out of the door and slammed it straight behind her.

Melanie let out a low sigh and looked around the hallway, slowly walking down the stairs to the main entrance. She was somewhat excited to meet this guy. Well, if he was a guy at all. Kimona tends to prank Melanie a lot and this seemed like something she would do.

Melanie pushed open the doors and stopped in her tracks.

"Alex?" Melanie whispered as she took a step forward and let the door shut behind her.

The boy turned around with a small smiled and held out his hand. He had brown moppy hair that was messily strewn about his head, pale olive skin, and bright blue eyes. His eyes were lightened when his smile widened at the sight of Melanie. Melanie stood there for a second staring at the man.

"N-no. It's Ralphie." The boy said, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. Ralphie's voice was pure british, like Melanie's. Like Alex's.

"R-ralphie?" Melanie stuttered, feeling her body start to twitch a bit. This boy, made her absolutely nervous. Stupid cute Brits. "My name is.." Crap, she forgot her name. At a time like this especially!

"Melanie, I know. My father's told me lots about you! I had to meet you for myself, heck after that fight with Black*Star yesterday, I knew I must meet you!"

"Your father? Who is your father exactly?"

"Oh, Alex Kingsley. He told me all about you when he got home." Ralphie smiled shyly as he looked up at the blazing sun. Melanie blushed a bit, Alex hadn't forgotten her. Nor had his son.

"S-so. You've met me, now what?" Melanie asked, her cheeks reddening by the second. Ralphie shrugged.

"Well. It's not really special asking you here so, why don't we go for a walk?" Ralphie raised his eyebrow, staring into Melanie's brown eyes. Melanie shrugged a little nodding. Her words were stuck in her esophagus and she was slightly nervous as to what she would blurt out.

Ralphie stuck his hand out and Melanie hesitated for a second before entangling her own hand inside his.

Melanie's eyes widened as images crossed before her.

Dead. Married. Alone.

Somehow, none of them bothered her. She let Ralphie guide her in the rich silence as the sun set over them. They walked through the town, hand in hand. Melanie smiled up at the orange sky and glanced at Ralphie effortlessly from time to time. Ralphie simply let his feet guide him through the city as he finally reached the perfect place.

They both sat on the park bench, as their hands left their place locked together and returned to their respectable sides. Both stared at the sky, not bothering to say a word until Ralphie finally found his courage to break the everlasting silence.

"So," Ralphie coughed, looking at Melanie's soft smile. Melanie's eyes found their way hesitantly to Ralphie as they both faced each other.

"So." Melanie raised her eyebrow awaiting Ralphie request.

"I was wondering, would you mind being my weapon? When you fought yesterday, it was amazing. It's like you knew every move he was going to make, like you knew the outcome yourself. Even when you were all sweaty and trying to dodge his attacks, you were still so..." Ralphie bit his knuckle trying to find his word.

"Yes," Melanie blurted, covering her mouth quickly. Ralphie looked up with a wide smile. "I'll be your weapon, meister."

Melanie smiled, finding her courage with this boy. He just seemed to make her comfortable in ways no man had ever done before, beside Alex. Whom she'd think of as her guardian in some ways.

Ralphie wrapped his arms around Melanie in a surprise hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I was scared that you would say no and I wouldn't have anyone at all here! Thank you!" Ralphie praised as Melanie smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Ralphie herself and finding herself comfortable in this position.

"Look what we have here, a lovely couple. So unaware of the danger that precedes." An echoed, eerie voice challenged. Melanie stood up quickly, tearing away from Ralphie as she looked around, clenching her fists.

"Who said that?" Melanie asked.

"Me of course," An eight-legged, obvious keishen, walked from the shadows of a tree and into the pair's vision of eyesight. The Keishen licked it's lips hungrily, stepping toward Melanie.

"Change,"

"What? We haven't matched wavelengths correctly yet-"

"Change!" Ralphie shouted angrily as Melanie nodded and changed from her human form into her double pistols, connected by a chain, form. Ralphie caught both pistols and smirked. "Feels good enough, don't you think Melanie?"

"Yeah, if you say so." Melanie smirked from her weaponry dimension inside the pistols. She tightened her arms around her chest as to hide her nude body from anyone who might be able to see her. Although that was highly doubtful.

Ralphie clenched one pistol and swung the other, using the chain, around the keishen's neck. The keishen fell forward and on the ground. Quickly, Ralphie used this chance.

As the Keishen stood up, Ralphie jumped on it's head, flipping into the air. He grabbed both pistols and quickly shot at the keishen's head. The keishen fell forward with an audible groan.

"One more hit, I think." Ralphie chuckled. Melanie admired him from within her weapon form. He was quite graceful when he fought. As if, he could form a plan within seconds. Something about him.. just made Melanie tingle.

Ralphie shot the Keishen once more watching as it dispersed slowly into a floating deep red soul. Melanie transformed back into her human form taking hold of the soul.

"Should I? Would it count toward my Keishen soul count?" Melanie looked over to Ralphie who let out a sigh and ran a finger through his hair.

"I don't know. I mean we fought it fairly, together. We killed it and it wouldn't make us Keishens so I mean it's worth a shot."


End file.
